


10 Categories: Arya and Meera

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Arya Stark, Conversations, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Queer Meera Reed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Meera Reed/Arya Stark
Series: 10 Categories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 3





	10 Categories: Arya and Meera

**AU**

“I’ve come a long way to find you. Your brothers are still alive,” Meera announces.

**First Time**

Seeing Meera’s smile is the first time since seeing Gendry’s that Arya’s felt like this.

**Adventure**

During her travels with Bran Stark, Meera finds herself hoping to meet his sister someday.

**Smut**

“If we do this- I’d want one more than one night,” Arya says.

“Same here.”

**Fluff**

“Our daughters are sneaking out to practise archery,” Ned says.

“Good for them,” Howland replies.

**Angst**

In the support group, Meera says, “My brother’s severely epileptic.”

“My brother’s paralysed,” Arya says.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I know epilepsy doesn’t compare to-”

“It’s likely a lifelong struggle for both of them.”

**Humour**

“You’re an archer, too?”

“I like to practise archery.”

Arya drags her to the courtyard.

**Romance**

The Starks and Reeds meet for dinner to celebrate Arya and Meera’s engagement.

**UST**

Arya and Meera meet too young or too late or not at all.

Maybe, someday.


End file.
